Welcome to the New World
by LunarFLaR3
Summary: This is a fanfic of what I thought should of happened at the 'end' of 13-2. Lightning Returns to the new Caccoon, with Noel and Serah. And before the end of the world, miracles can be a blessing. Might include Romance later and of course some awesome action! So please enjoy this, its also my first


**Hello, this is LunarFLaR3. A new author and member of the fanfiction community, so please help me if I do something I can't do ^^**

**~DISCLAIMER~**

**I do NOT own any of these characters; all of these characters belong to SQUARE ENIX and FINAL FANTASY, not me.**

**This again, is my first fanfiction so please be nice and help me along the way, suggestions would be nice too to add more to this tale ^^**

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

The day was dark, and the flying fortress of New Caccoon floats casually in the air. On the Nautalus, the creator Hope Estheim stands with a bright look on his face as he stares at his creation.

"So, this is what it looks like... my ultimate dream", says Hope as he admired the future New Caccoon.

**-Flashback-**

Room 2627, in the Academia College on old Caccoon.

"Hey Hope, I'm sorry to disrupt you but..." -Alyssa

"Don't worry, go for it. I'm all ears." - Hope

"What if Serah was right? What if the world ends in the future?" - Alyssa

"I've been working on that... Ever since I got to see her again" - Hope

"See who? Serah?" - Alyssa

"No... not her, an old friend and my inspiration" - Hope

"So, who's that?" - Alyssa

**-Ends-**

"See Alyssa, this is what I've planned for the future. And it looks like its been working for a century" - Hope

He says that with a few tears running down his face. The ship took a sharp turn, and Hope failed to keep himself up on the Nautalus and stumbled onto the railing. He squinted in slight pain from the sudden impact, he looked at his surroundings again. This time seeing Dajh run up towards him with the baby chocobo flying around his head.

"Hope! Look up there, its a shooting star!" - Dajh

He said while jumping up and down excitedly, pointing up at the sky behind Hope.

"H-huh? shooting stars would be bad if it hit Caccoon!" - Hope

Turning swiftly, Hope reaches for his ultimate weapon Nue. Unfolding his boomerang in a split second he stands tall, ready for any sort of issues to some his way as he stared at the 2 projectiles falling straight towards the Nautalus. Gripping the edge, he pulls his arm back and prepares to throw it directly into the second projectile until Sahz's voice boomed out from the ship.

"Nonononononono, don't do that Hope. That's no average shooting star, that's Serah and that other guy!" - Sahz

Looking at it cautiously, he sees a smaller third projectile. Seemingly floating around the other one.

"Mog!?" - Hope

He puts away his Nue, and now instead starts to cast a variety of spells. Switching from both Medic and Synergist roles, he casts Haste, Protect, Shell, Faith, Bravery, Vigilance, and constantly casting Cura on them. Hoping that it would be enough to make them survive the impact.

"Come on, please work to save my friends. Just once?" - Hope

He says to himself as he tries to muster up all the strength he could. Reaching deep within his heart for the power he had as a l'cie, before the disappearance of Lightning.

"Alexander! Help me out please!" - Hope

Nothing happens, as the trio get ever so closer towards the Nautalus. Desperately, Hope focused hard on Alexander, trying his best to remember what had brought him out the first time they had met on Pulse.

"Please... I just want to save them, come out Alexander..." - Hope

He looks down, again tears fall from his face as the memories of everything that had happened to him while growing up. The death of his mother, the misunderstandings with Snow, the hardships he faced with Lightning, the times he spent with Vanille, the times that he provided hope for the group, the projects he did with Alyssa, and the departing with Vanille and Fang.

"please..." - Hope

As if the mood in the air changed, a flash of pink jumped up towards the two right next to Hope. Blinking in utter surprise, he looked up as the pink flash grabbed both Serah and Noel and descended to the Nautalus. Landing without even a sound as a small gravity circle appeared upon its landing. Dropping them on the ship, and turning to Hope she spoke.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" -?

"Who is there?" - Hope

Standing in front of Hope, was a women dressed with un-stained silver armor with an angelic feathered skirt that flowed majestically with her movements.

"Damn right it has Hope, you did a good job with New Caccoon" - Lightning

"Lightning..." - Hope

He stared at her with a burning happiness inside, running up and giving her a hug. His eyes were swelled with tears as he felt the warm embrace of an old friend of many.

"I think, you softened up again. Think I have to toughen you up all over" -Lightning

She sighs with a small smile across her face, pushing Hope off gently before she started to check out the unconscious duo, Serah and Noel. Placing a hand onto her sisters dormant body, feeling the warmth from Serah's body from the tip of her fingertips. Hope did the same with Noel after wiping the tears from his eyes, a pulse emanated from the hunter as he touched Noel's neck. Smiling as they were still alive, mog popped out from the ship and footsteps were heard as Sahz appeared.

"Dajh! There yo-" - Sahz

He looked blankly at Lightning, kneeling by her sister.

"I-i'm not seeing a ghost now aint I? Lightning, 's that you?" - Sahz

Lightning stood up, walking towards Sahz and gave him a slight punch on the shoulder. Smiling gently while keeping her fists directly on the place she hit.

"As real as that punch was Sahz, now let get going" - Lightning

Sahz jumps from the punch, not believing his eyes while staring at the pink haired soldier. Dajh runs up to his dad's side and the chocobo lands in Sahz's hair, chirping excitedly.

"Yup, guess it's you. Welcome back" - Sahz

After he said that, Lightning and Sahz carried the unconscious pair and carried them into the Nautalus. Returning into the ship and getting them to a bed. Hope, he stayed on the deck as he stared up into the sky. Dark as the chaos made from Orphan back then, but still warm as though it was day. Something was up, and Hope knew something bad was coming up the storm.

"I wonder what they saw while traveling through time? Did they see Cid again? Their parents? Maybe my mom too..." - Hope

A breeze passed by as he laid back with his hands behind his head, still gazing at the stars. The constellations shined brightly through the darkened sky as time went by, hours and hours while Hope casually got tired. His vision drifted him slowly to sleep and into his dreams.

* * *

**Awww, sorry didn't mean to end the story here so far but not to worry. The second chapter will be written by next week. I hope you liked this ^^ Thank you guys for reading**


End file.
